Таузенд Санни
|affltion = Солнце 1000 морей.}} Таузенд Санни — второй корабль Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, который они получили после потери Гоинг Мерри. Это корабль типа Шлюп, спроектированный и построенный Фрэнки, в строительстве так же немного помогали Ёкодзуна, Айсберг и главные плотники компании Галлей-Ла. Построенный из дерева Адам, это великолепный корабль вдвое больше Гоинг Мерри. В него встроено все, что просили Мугивары, прежде чем уехать из Water 7, и даже больше. __TOC__ Дизайн и внешний вид Таузенд Санни — Бриговой Шлюп, он способен выполнить любое желание навигатора. У корабля есть газон на палубе, там есть качели и горка, а также смотровая башня. Мачты огромные и делают корабль невероятно маневренным. Носовая фигура изображает голову льва с гривой в виде лепестков (во время строительства льва ошибочно принимали за подсолнух и лучи солнца, что разочаровывало Фрэнки). В 46-ом томе манги, были показаны все чертежи Таузенд Санни. Носовая фигура, штурвал и якоря thumb|left|210px|Носовая фигура, штурвал и якоря Таузенд Санни. Носовая фигура Таузенд Санни — большая голова льва с двумя скрещенными костями, похожая на Весёлого Роджера. Рот носовой фигуры может открывается для "Gaon Cannon", для фронтовых атак, также львиная "грива" может вращаться как пропеллер, чтоб корабль двигался назад, если нужно. Из за цвета и формы носовую фигуру иногда принимают за цветок. Штурвал Таузенд Санни находится в передней части корабля. В отличие от обычных рулевых колес традиционных парусных судов, колесо Санни напоминает современное. Поворачивая рычаг, находящийся на штурвале, можно выбрать, какие доки будут открыты на борту. Также у штурвала есть перила. Якоря Таузенд Санни расположены на обоих сторонах корабля. Они оба выглядят как большие лапы льва. Веревка, используемая для них, находится за носовой фигурой. Мужская и женская комнаты thumb|210px|Мужская и женская комнаты. Мужская комната находится на первом этаже в передней части корабля, а женская - над ними на втором этаже. В мужскую комнату можно попасть через дверь на первом этаже. В комнате есть три двухъярусные кровати, на которых спят парни. За кроватями, в конце комнаты, есть шесть шкафов, в которых они держат одежду. На стене у них висят листовки с наградами - у всех, кроме Санджи. В женскую комнату можно попасть через дверь на втором этаже. Эта комната больше похожа на спальную, чем мужская. В ней две кровати, шкаф, комод и среди прочего удобные диваны. Также там расположен сундук с сокровищами Нами. У входа в каждую комнату две умывальные. Перед мужской комнатой находится обычная раковина с зубными щетками. Единственная необычная вещь - это звонок, используемый в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Однако у входа в женскую комнату немного другие вещи, кроме зубных щеток там есть вино и чайный сервиз. Горячую воду для чая надо приносить из кухни. Перед этими комнатами на главной палубе находится люк в солдатскую доковую систему. Кухня, Столовая и Лазарет Кухня, столовая и лазарет расположены на втором этаже возле кормы судна. Кухня и столовая корабля напоминает обычную сцену ресторан. Кухня имеет профессиональную установку и оборудование для приготовления пищи. Они включает в себя гигантскую печь, в которой может испечь что-нибудь, и гигантский холодильник с замком. Холодильник запирается четырехзначный код: Санджи сделает что угодно, чтобы остановить людей (в основном Луффи) крадущих продуктов питания. Этот код, "7326", известен только Санджи, Нами, и Робин. Это вышло так потому, что код является комбинациями их имён. 7 и 3 могут быть выражены как "на" и "ми", естветственно, в японском и, таким образом, относится к Нами.Кроме того, 2 и 6 могут быть произносится как "п" и "ро", соответственно, и, таким образом, относится к двум первым слогам полного имени Нико Робин.3 и 2 также может быть выражен как "Сан -" и "джи", и это относится к Санджи. Кладовой для хранения сухих продуктов соединена с дверью холодильника; чтобы препятствовать Луффи от "набегов". Только сырые, необработанные продукты хранятся внутри. Рядом с кухней находится грот судна встроенный в него, является кухонным лифтом, который может быть использован для доставки пищи в бар аквариум, вниз.Область также содержит лестницу, которая ведет к люку, дающий доступ к местом над палубой. Ден Ден Муси также можно найти возле дивана в столовой, который используют Мугивары. Судно имеет лазарет, которого не хватает предыдущиму кораблю. В него можно попасть либо через столовую либо через дверь в сзади, ведущей наружу судна.Номер содержит различные медикаменты и мебель, которая включает письменный стол, кровать, и любимоя вращающееся кресло Чопера.Это, как правило, используется для лечения каких-либо ран которые главные герои могут получить. Когда он не используется, он может быть использован в качестве прохода к задней части судна. В первом появлении в этой комнате не было пациентов и в ней Чопер отдыхал, думая, что он, как судовой врач, может исползовать лазарет как свою личную комнату. Бар-аквариум Отличное место для хранения живой рыбы (свежие для еды свежие) и имеет стеклянные стены для просмотра из нижний палубы. В аквариуме есть комната для просмотра рыб. Аквариум, в котором хранятся рыба, окружает всю комнату, которая является баром, и продолжается на потолке в задней части комнаты..Когда они хотят поймать рыбу для еды они используют сети, но когда у них не получается они пругают в аквариум и ловят рыбу сами. В середине комнаты находится грот судна, который содержит небольшой шкаф для хранения спирта и кухонный лифт, который приводит к указанной выше кухне. Из-за атмосферы помещения, Фрэнки говорит, что это хорошее место, чтобы съесть обед. В энергетическую комнату Таузенд Санни можно войти через лестницу в задней комнате. Библиотека, Рабочие помещения, Ванна, Воронье Гнездо и Вид комнат Большое сооружение на корме корабля содержит баню и библиотеку. На каждой стороне этого помещения является большой лампой .Библиотека, находящаяся на более низком уровне этой структуры, является большой круглой комнатой с многочисленными полками книг и скамейкой, окружающей всю комнату. Все, кроме Луффи имеют книги, которые хранятся здесь. В середине комнаты находится отображение стол Нами, на нём есть судовой журнал и другие вещи. К правому борту находится лестница, ведущая к ванне. Библиотека, вместе с Нами, является "Мозгом Санни". Над библиотеке имеется ванна. Чтобы попасть туда надо поднятся по лестнице, попасть в санузел с туалетом и там будет дверь в ванную. Эта ванна гораздо больше ванна, чем ванна, которая была на Мерри. По словам Нами, принимая ванну там, когда корабль мягко качается есть чувство что ты на источнике. На вершине фок-мачты есть воронье гнездо. Это купол в форме хижины с несколькими окнами по бокам. В него можнопопасть, поднявшись по снастям окружающие мачты, а затем поднявшись по лестнице наверх через металлическое отверстие внизу коврового покрытия гнезда.Оно содержит некоторые дополнительные телескопические оборудование и микрофон с громкоговорителем. Микрофон подключен к громкоговорителю, расположенного ниже вороньего гнезда на задней панели. Воронье гнездо может также использоваться в качестве спортзала и содержит упражнения оборудование, такое как штанги и имеет достаточно места, что даже кто-то уровня Зоро может эффективно тренироваться. Как в библиотеке в вороньем гнезде также есть скамейки, окружающие его. На верхней части кухни и столовой Таузенд Санни есть маленькая область, которая имитирует область в верхней части Гоинг Мерри. Туда можно попасть пройдя через люк, который идёт ниже кухни, и дает доступ к библиотеке. Он также содержит мандариновые деревья Нами, цветник Робин, кухнный дымоход, отделение для мастерской Усоппа и после таймскипа Усоппа Поп Грин сад Усоппа. Под палубой, в кормовой части Системы Солдатских Доков есть две комнаты, созданные для создания инструментов и других вещей: главный завод Усоппа и Также есть комплект с чертежными досоками и инструментами для создания чертежей и приспособлений для использования "Соломенными Шляпами" в ближайшем будущем.комната для развития оружия Фрэнки. С обоих есть доступ к лестнице, ведущей от энергетической комнат. Особенности Таузенд Санни имеет много особенностей, которых Пираты Соломенной Шляпы уже давно ждали, а также некоторые дополнения, которые Фрэнки добавил от себя. Все они используют колу. Эти дополнения включают в себя Систему Солдатских Доков и некоторые другие хитрости, делающие корабль уникальным. Система Солдатских Доков Система Солдатских Доков (ソルジャードックシステム Sorujaa Dokku Shisutemu?)это специальная система, построена на корабле, внешне представляет две гигантские плиты, которые отмечены с гигантскими номерами с обеих сторон судна.Это поворотный дмск состоящй из шести отсеков каждый из которых содержит специальное устройство или транспортное средство, которые Пираты Соломенный Шляпы могут использовать. Она названа так потому что, Фрэнки называет их солдаты Таузенд Санни. * Канал Ноль: '''это ' два отсека, содержащие гребные колеса. Они работают на коле. Колёса могут вращаться в обратном направлении и не связаны друг с другом. Это было впервые показано в манге, когда Фрэнки показал как использовать это для того, чтобы пройти через шторм .В аниме, они были впервые замечены используемыме для выхода из иллюзий флота "дозорных" судов. После таймскипа колеса были удалены, чтобы освободить место для каналов 5 и 6. На их месте есть новый мощный двигатель, который может быть развернут под кораблем. * 'Канал Один:' содержит Широ Мокуба I. * 'Канал Два:' содержит Мини Мерри II. * 'Канал Три:' содержит Акулий Погрузитель III. * 'Канал Четыре:' содержит Kurosai FR-U IV. * 'Канал Пять: содержит Brachio Tank V. * 'Канал Шесть: 'содержит надувной бассейн, ранее был в Четвёртом Канале. Coup de Burst The '''Coup de Burst (風来バースト (クー・ド・バースト) Ku do Bāsuto '' буквально означает "взрывной удар» является маневром корабля, который был впервые показан, при побеге от вице-адмирала Гарпа. В принципе, Санни использует три бочки колы, что бы гигантская пушка стрельнула вниз и корабль таким образом взлетел в воздух на 1 км, что можно использовать при побеге или как Фрэнки говорит, "Ускоренное Устройство Удивительны Чрезвычайных Ситуаций». Маневр имитирует Побег на Мерри от Эниес Лобби а также различные другие ситуации, в которых Мерри парит по по небу. Благодаря использованию Адамового Дерева в ее конструкции, Санни может выдерживать силу этого маневра, без каких-повреждение, когда любой другой корабль будет страдать от его использования. В Арки Острова Рыболюдей, было показано что сила Coup De Burst может быть ограниченной в небольших скачках, в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации или когда воздуха ограничено. Присутствовала ли эта функция до таймскипа неизвестно. Chicken Voyage это маневр, который Санни может применить для немедленного уклонения от атаки. После активации расположенной на штурвале, Таузенд Санни начинает вращать гриву носовой фигуры, как пропеллер, двигая корабль назад. Впервые это используется, чтобы избежать атаки Наездников Летающих Рыб. Гаон Канон thumb|210px|left|Гаон Канон. это мощная пушка, скрытая в пасти льва на носу корабля; пушка стреляет взрывом воздуха, который напоминает энергетический луч. Пушка наводится из кабины расположенной в носовой фигуре. Впервые была использована Усоппом против Наездников Летающих Рыб, разрушив половину базы Дюваля. Единственным недостатком пушки является количество потребляемой колы, для выстрела требуется 5 бочек, 3 для самого выстрела и еще 2 для Coup de Burst, чтобы корабль не перевернулся. Это значит, что использовать ее нужно экономно. Покрытие После таймскипа, Таузенд Санни был успешно покрыт. Покрытие было удаленно, когда команда достигла Острова Рыболюдей. Затем его покрыли снова, перед битвой с Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей. Balloon Attachment A large balloon was seen tied to the main mast of the ship, and later to the bow and stern, floating just above the crow's nest. It seems to allow for longer flight times (whether or not a Coup de Burst is necessary is unknown). It is a coating bubble with ropes attached to a small retention skirt, essentially turning the Sunny into a dirigible. Сад Усоппа После таймскипа Усопп посадил сад, который он назвал Усопповым Cад (ウ ソ ッ プ ガ ー デ ン Usoppu ''Gāden). В задней части судна, где он мог расти и развивать свой запас Поп Грин. История Строительство План Таузенд Санни впервые придумал Фрэнки, когда ещё был молод.Вдохновленный созданием его наставника Тома, Oрo Джексона, Фрэнки мечтал сделать корабль, который будет плавать по всему миру.Однако эта мечта была разрушена, когда Том был увезен, а Фрэнки винил себя за арест Тома и поклялся никогда не строить корабли когда-либо снова. После нападения на Эниес Лобби, мечта Фрэнки была воплощена в реальность, и он решил построить Мугиварам новый корабль, чтобы заменить тот, который был потерян, так как он чувствовал, что он должен им за то, что случились.Из Адамового Дерева, которое его клан купил на деньги, которые они изначально украли у Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и с некоторой помощью Ёкодзуна,Айсберга, Поли, Пипли Лулу, и Тайлстоуна, Фрэнки трудился в создании нового корабля. После нескольких ночей труда на Острове Свалка, Айсберг показал Мугиварам новый корабль. Путешествие После определенных событий, в которых Мугивары приобрели Фрэнки, Таузенд Санни сразу отплыл после новости что Гарп и его люди возвращаются, чтобы захватить Луффи и команду. Когда Таузенд Санни поднял паруса, появился корабль Гарпа. Гарп, чувствуя несколько плохо для возвращения со словом об аресте команды внука у Water 7, но решил атаковать корабль сам. Используя пушечные ядра, как мячи, Гарп начал натиск на корабль. После того как в команду вернулся Усопп, они решили, что называть новое судно. После того как корабль был назван, Мугивары решили, наконец, оставить Water 7 на борту Таузенд Санни. Фрэнки сделал некоторые приготовления, чтобы убежать от преследующего Дозора, Гарп, возмущенный комментариеми Луффи, решил атаковать Таузенд Санни гигантским железным шаром, которай был больше корабля.И когда железному шару Гарпа осталось совсем немного чтобы достичь судна, Фрэнки активировал специальную технику судна, "Coup de Burst", и улетели на корабле подальше от опасности. Когда Дозорные остались далеко позади, Луффи и его команда праздновала на судне, Таузанд Сани отправился вперед, в путешествия. "Съеденный" Триллер Барком Во время плавания по океану Санни и его экипаж наткнулся на бочку, которая создала вспышку, когда Мугивары открыли её. После этого корабль попадает в шторм. Тогда Фрэнки показал использование гребных колес Санни. С ними, корабль был в состоянии пройти через бури в зоне Флорианского треугольника. Корабль пересекается с корабляём-призраком с ходячим скелетом на нём. Скелет, Брук, первоначально принял предложение Луффи, чтобы присоединиться к экипажу, и сошел, чтобы пообедать с экипажем. Какда скелет сам объяснил экипажу, почему он не может по-настоящему присоеденится к команде, призрак вошел в комнату. Было обнаружено, что судно было у Триллер Барка и заперто в стенах. После того как Брук покинул корабль Нами Усопп и Чоппер отправились на Мини Мерри II, которая была установленна на Таузенд Санни в "Канале 2". Через некоторое время после того как Мини-Мери отплыла, Мугивары начинают задаваться вопросом, что случилось с ней. На борт судна прокрался невидимый противник и хулиганить на борту. Это стало им интересно - что произошло. Через некоторое время, Таузенд Санни приблизился к острову и застрял в гигантской паутине вместе с Мини Мерри II и Кораблём Брука. Amidst the events that occurred on the island, a group of zombies, headed by Perona, came onto the Sunny and raided the ship in search for valuables. During the raid, the zombies left the sleeping shadow less bodies of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji in the dining hall and decorated them. The zombies, carrying most of the crew's rations, then left the ship in a mess with nothing but the three Straw Hats and some preserved food. After some events in the island, the rest of the crew, except for Nami, came back aboard the ship and discovered the mess and the state their shadowless crew mates were in. After waking up their shadowless comrades and discussing some things about their current situation, the Straw Hats departed from the Sunny again in order to take back what Gekko Moriah, the Shichibukai who ruled Thriller Bark, and his cohorts stole. After several events on the island, Perona and several zombie soldiers and wild zombies came back to the ship. Due to her battle with Usopp and the current situation that was happening, Perona had become completely scared. She decided to use the Sunny as her means of escape and ordered some zombies to stock the ship with food and treasures from the storage. The zombies stocked the ship with so much food that there was not any more space in Sanji's giant refrigerator. As the zombies prepared the ship for Perona's getaway, Kuma, the Shichibukai, was noted to be also on board the Sunny asking for Moriah. As a small scuffle happened between Kuma and the zombies, Nami arrived back to the Thousand Sunny and noticed Perona and her zombies stocking up the ship. Before the two women could confront each other with more than mere words, Kuma came down from the Thousand Sunny and interrupted the two. Through a mere touch of the palm of his hand, Kuma sent Perona somewhere else using his Devil Fruit powers. The Shichibukai's powers over Perona and presence scared the zombies and they thus left the Thousand Sunny. After a short talk with Kuma, Nami went into the Thousand Sunny for a change of clothes, and then went back to Thriller Bark to help the rest of her crew mates. With that the Thousand Sunny was left with her compartments stocked up full of food and treasure. After the Straw Hats defeated Moriah, survived Kuma's vicious attacks, and slept for a whole day, they decided to reap the benefits that Perona and her zombies left behind on the Thousand Sunny. With the large load of treasure onboard, they decided to claim it as their own and use it for their fund. As for the food also onboard, they decided to use it in a party with the Thriller Bark Victim's Association for finally defeating Moriah. After two days of partying in which the Straw Hats finally got their long awaited musician, the Thousand Sunny was stocked up for the continuation of her voyage. With some farewells from the crew to the Thriller Bark Victim's Association, the Thousand Sunny set course for her next and original destination before Thriller Bark, Fishman Island, the underwater paradise of fishmen and merfolk. Битва на море с Наездниками Летающих Рыб As the Thousand Sunny continued on her journey to Fishman Island, the ship and her crew aboard encountered many more of the mysterious and spectacular sights of the Grand Line. Among them were a rainstorm that poured down with candy instead of normal rain, a giant sea tanuki, a circular rainbow, and some serpent currents. Eventually, the Thousand Sunny finally reached the area where her next destination was supposed to be, the second part of the Red Line intersecting the Grand Line. Unable to go any more forward with the Red Line in her way, and with the Log Pose pointing directly below the ship, the Straw Hats decided to deploy Shark Submerge III to investigate the depths below. Due to the extreme pressure of the depths below, the Straw Hats were unable to find anything below five thousand meters under the ship. However, their search brought up an enormous Seaking that threatened to destroy both the Thousand Sunny and its crew. Though the creature was defeated, it spat two things that landed abruptly onto the Sunny's deck. These were Keimi, a mermaid, and Pappug, a talking starfish. With these new passengers onboard, the crew of the Sunny were promised a reward of great tasting Takoyaki. However before they could be given this treat, they learned that a friend of Keimi and Pappug had just been captured by the Macro Pirates and the Flying Fish Riders. Figuring that these two might know the way to Fishman Island, Nami asked that if the Straw Hats help them rescue their friend, they would show the pirates the way to the underwater paradise. The two agreed to reward the Straw Hats with such along with the promise of Takoyaki. With this, the Thousand Sunny was steered towards the Flying Fish Riders' base with help from a school fish forming an arrow called up by Keimi. Just as the ship was nearing the base, the school of fish leading the Straw Hats suddenly swam away due to them sensing the Flying Fish Riders nearby. Sure enough, the riders soon ambushed the Thousand Sunny and started attacking the ship from atop their giant flying fish. Though a battle between the Straw Hats and the riders ensued, the riders, for some reason, suddenly ran away from the scene as quickly as they arrived. After sailing awhile after the Flying Fish Rider's last attack, the Thousand Sunny soon reached their base. Though seemingly empty upon arrival except for Hatchan, a previous enemy and the captured friend of the Straw Hats' new traveling companions, the crew guessed the riders were planning an ambush. Their guess was soon verified and a battle between the Straw Hats and the Flying Fish Riders within the base. As the majority of the Straw Hats battled aboard the Thousand Sunny, several things happened. Amongst these in particular was the revelation that the Flying Fish Riders' boss, Duval, had the same face as Sanji's wanted poster and whose grudge against Sanji was the reason why he and his men were attacking the Straw Hats so vigorously. As the battle against Duval and his men continued, the Flying Fish Riders decided to sink the Thousand Sunny by dropping a large anchor on the ship. However through Franky and Usopp's efforts, the ship escaped the attack and instead blew up the Flying Fish Rider's base with an attack of its own from the Gaon Cannon. the Straw Hats eventually defeated the Flying Fish Riders with Sanji rearranging Duval's face with a barrage of kicks. With the matter settled, the Thousand Sunny was steered towards the Sabaody Archipelago where the solution to getting to Fishman Island could be found. Оставленный на Сабаоди After a little reward from Hatchan and some thanks from Duval for a new face, the crew of the Thousand Sunny were told that the only way to get to Fishman Island was to coat the ship with resin from the Yarukiman Mangrove of the Sabaody Archipelago. Learning about this, the Straw Hats steered the ship to the mangrove and disembarked in order to find a coating mechanic friend of Hatchan's, Silvers Rayleigh, to coat the ship. However, through a series of unexpected events, the crew of the Thousand Sunny ended up causing a large ruckus. Fortunately in the midst of the mess they caused, the crew found the mechanic. Having gotten the aid of Rayleigh, the ship was ready to be coated. However due to the mess that the crew caused, the mangrove was no longer safe. Considering the number of Marine troops and a Marine Admiral that were sent to the mangrove to clean up the mess, the crew decided to temporarily leave the Thousand Sunny in Rayleigh's hands. Knowing that staying on the ship at this time would bring only trouble while the mechanic modified her, the crew thought it best to wait it out in the mangrove as the mechanic did his job. Giving the crew his Vivre Card since he'd be taking the Thousand Sunny somewhere else, Rayleigh promised to return the ship after three days of work. In the midst of the modifications of the ship, the coating mechanic left the ship in the care of the Rosy Life Riders in Grove 41 to save the Straw Hats from Kizaru. Despite Rayleigh's involvement, the Straw Hats were blasted off by Kuma to different locations. With her crew gone, the Thousand Sunny was left in the care of Rayleigh and the Rosy Life Riders until the Straw Hats could return. After the Battle of Marineford, due to Luffy being revealed as Revolutionary Dragon's son, the Thousand Sunny came under attack by various people such as the Coffee Monkeys. Fortunately however, Duval and his men fended them off as best they can. Kuma arrives to the Sabaody with one mission: protecting the Thousand Sunny. After Duval and Hatchan were seriously injured during a battle with the Marines, Kuma took over as the protector. Два года спустя Two years later, Franky returned to the ship and Bartholomew Kuma, having fulfilled his mission of defending the vessel, left the archipelago. With the planned Straw Hat reunion at Sabaody coming up, Rayleigh coated the ship. Slowly but surely, the crew of the Thousand Sunny came back to Sabaody. Upon returning to the ship, Franky modified her with what he acquired from Vegapunk's lab. The ship also had a buoyancy sack placed underneath it, so she would not sink once coated. A bubble, caused by Franky redirecting the air in the bag formed around the ship's deck, allowing the Straw Hats to breathe while the ship is submerged. The ship went under the water and the crew head for Fishman Island.36 As the ship was traveling underwater, she came under attack by the Caribou Pirates. Caribou quickly jumps onto the ship. Before the other Caribou Pirates can follow, their seacow, Mohmoo, fled in terror after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, leaving Caribou on the Thousand Sunny. After the Straw Hats tied Caribou up and travel to the Underwater Waterfall, the Thousand Sunny ran into the kraken. The ship went down the waterfall after the Monster Trio defeated the kraken and got separated. After reaching 7000 meters below sea level, the ship was in the Underworld of the Sea. Sunny went through the dark region of the underwater world until she came across the deep-sea volcanic region. There, the Sunny ran into a giant angler fish, an umibozu, the Flying Dutchman, and Vander Decken IX. Before the umibozu knocked down the Sunny, the newly-tamed kraken knocked out the giant. When the undersea volcano started to erupt, the Kraken (now named Surume) carried the ship away from the eruption and jumped into a trench. After reaching 10,000 meters below sea level, the ship finally arrived at Fishman Island. The Straw Hats encountered Hammond, a member of the New Fishman Pirates and a gang of sea monsters. Hammond gave the crew two options: join the New Fishman Pirates or have their ship sunk. Luffy rejected Hammond and the fishman prepared to attack. Franky activated Coup de Burst and the Sunny flew through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island. Immediately afterwards, the ship lost the coating and the crew was separated while the ship fell into a current which swept her out to the Sea Forest where she remained while being recoated by Tom's younger brother, Den. As the king's execution drew near, the Straw Hats make their move. Thousand Sunny flew into Gyoncorde Plaza and Franky shot the Gaon Cannon at the New Fishman Pirates. The ship landed in the plaza, and the Straw Hats and Jinbe stand in front of her, ready for battle. Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Pappug get into Dock Soldier Four as Franky prepared to reveal one the Sunny's newest weapons. After defeating the New Fishman Pirates, and Luffy's recovery, the Straw Hat pirates "escaped" from the plaza on the Sunny, using the floating bubble apparatus, before they are recognized as heroes, with Shirahoshi and Megalo following them. They are quickly found and the entire crew, with their ship goes to Ryugu Palace for a banquet. After the feast, the Straw Hats depart from Fishman Island, but not before Shirahoshi nearly upset the boat in an attempt to stop them. After making a promise to stop being a crybaby (in exchange of visiting the surface world under their protection and guidance) by the next time they meet, the Mermaid Princess lets go of the Thousand Sunny, which subsequently sailed out of the island's bubble. To help the ship float to the surface, Franky released some Kuuigosu wood blocks to ascend. As they go higher Luffy, Zoro and Usopp go "fishing," catching 3 large deep-sea fish, which started to sink the ship with their weight. However the fish were pulled into a powerful underwater whirlpool, dragging the Thousand Sunny with it. Thankfully, before ending up too far off course, they bumped into an Island Whale. Brook began playing some music at the sight of a large pod. The whales, appreciating the music, gave the ship a lift towards the surface, breaking into the New World. Добро пожаловать в Новый Мир. After viewing their surroundings, and seeing a sea of fire, they tried to bring their catch in, to find it already burnt up. Seeing that some other fish which have floated to the surface have been burnt to the bones, the crew worried that the Sunny may end up the same way, but Franky stated otherwise. After receiving an S.O.S. message from a nearby island with no reaction from the Log Pose, the crew headed towards it. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin boarded the Mini-Merry II and approached the island, getting over the wall of flames, thanks to Nami's new techniques. The ship then anchored south-west of the island, waiting for the return of their comrades. However, the ship was boarded by four mysterious intruders, and a sleeping gas was released, neutralizing the remaining members of the crew, who (with the exception of Brook) were subsequently kidnapped. The ship was taken to the frozen side of the island, where the rest of the crew (minus Brook) were taken into a facility. After the sleeping gas dissipated, Brook defeated the intruders who were guarding the ship and called Luffy's group informing him of the situation. After leaving Punk Hazard, Franky explained he drove the Sunny through the waterways next to the research facility and into the sea to pick up the Mini-Merry II, which was left behind on the burning side on the island. Проводимой Снова, и Снова, и Снова ... и Снова! Экипаж, вместе с Киемоном, Момоносуке и Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло, а также с их заложником Цезарь Клауном, в конце концов достигли Дресс Розы. Они разделились на три группы. Брук, Нами, Чоппер и Момоносуке было поручено охранять корабль. В то время как все, казалось, идет хорошо, они услышали шум и голоса, слышиеся из мужском туалете. Голос принадлежал Джоре, которая являлась членом Пиратов Донкихота и которой было поручено саботировать усилия группы и также захват Момоносуке. Используя силу дьявольского фрукта она превратила мужскую спольню в искусство, и быстро сделала то же самое с Нами, Чоппером, Бруком и Момоносуке. Они бежали с корабля, пытаясь заманить Джору подальthumb|220px|После изменения Джоройше от него, но это не работает, так как Джора всё равно превратила Таузенд Санни в искусство, что делает его неспособным к плаванию. Тем не менее,Мугиварам удается победить подчиненных Джоры, разрушив их подводную лодку, и это заставляет сражение вернуться на Санни. Судно, а также его экипаж были, наконец вернулись в норму, когда Брук обманул Джору, притворившись, что он на её стороне и порезал её. Когда корабль подошел к Грин Бит для того, чтобы забрать свою команду и союзника, они с ужасом увидили Дофламинго, летящего к ним. Однако, прежде чем обе стороны смогли что-то сделать, Санджи перехватил Шичибукая. К сожалению, повар легко проиграл, но Ло удалось спасти его, и кинуть его и Цезарьна Таузенд Санни. После получения своего сердца с корабля, Ло советовал экипажу плыть на Зоа. Хотя экипаж сначала отказался, после того какувидели силу адмирала Фуджиторы, который почти уничтожил Санни, они решили ушли. Шичибукай покинул корабль, забрав Джору. А Мугиавры ушли с помощью Coup De Burst, решив плыть в месте, где нет облаков, что бы Дофламинго не смог преследовать их. The group on the Thousand Sunny later engaged in a conference call with Luffy's and Franky's group. As everyone is brought up to speed about the events in Dressrosa, it is decided that the Straw Hats will launch a full scale attack to topple the Donquixote Family. Just as Sanji decided that the crew should head back to support the others (much to the dismay of the others aboard the Sunny), tragedy strikes at Luffy's end with Doflamingo and Issho defeating Law. A massive pirate ship belonging to Big Mom appeared in front of the Sunny, intent on capturing Caesar, who, as it turns out, had swindled research funds from the Yonko. Nami explained to Luffy that, in order to not make Law's sacrifice his life in vain, they needed to defend both Caesar and Momonosuke as well as destroy the SMILE factory. For that to happen, the Thousand Sunny has to reach Zo with both of them. As Luffy gave his consent, Sanji requested permission to fire back at the Big Mom Pirates, which gets their captain's approval. Mini-Merry II, which was left behind on the burning side on the island. Проблема с названием корабля Название корабля придумал Айсберг когда взглянул на носовую фигуру в форме льва, однако он спутал ее с солнцем. "Корабль что воссияет ярче солнца. Корабль что покорит тысячи морей. Пиратский корабль - Таузенд Санни." Окончательное название определилось во время побега Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы с Water 7 от деда Луффи - Монки Д. Гарпа. Вариант Луффи- ДагоГориллаЛев Вариант Зоро- Главный Лайонелл Вариант Робин - Тьма Вариант Санджи - Мисье Подсолнух Вариант Френки- Новый Боевой Френки Чемпион Львиной Банды Таузенд Санни Пляжный Домик В ознаменование 10-й годовщины One Piece, специальный пляжный домик был создан в Камакурe. Пляжный домик, по опросу был сделан в виде Таузенд Санни. Пляж дом содержит различные связанные достопримечательности One Piece и служит в качестве музея. Товар Фигурки Таузенд Санни представлены в нескольких товарных сериях, в том числе в One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection и One Piece Super Ship Collection. Прочее * During the Thousand Sunny's voyage to Fishman Island after being detoured in Thriller Bark, she encountered several more phenomena of the Grand Line,32 many based on Japanese puns and mythology: * When the ship went through the rainstorm that poured down candy instead of rain, the pun used was "ame". Depending on how it's written, the Japanese word "ame" can mean either 'rain' (雨) or 'candy' (飴). Thus there is a pun when the Straw Hats stated candy was falling instead of rain in Japanese. They are basically saying that a certain thing is falling down instead of another thing that sounds alike in English (though emphasis is put on different vowels, "A" for 'rain' and "E" for 'candy'). * The name of the giant Sea King that they encountered is also a pun. "Umidanuki" (海狸 Umidanuki, literally meaning "sea tanuki") means "beaver" in Japanese; however, the Seaking they encountered was a more literal representation of its name. * The circular rainbow and the serpent currents comes from ancient Japanese mythology and folklore. In ancient times, the Japanese often associated rainbows as bad omens signifying the coming of serpents. The scene where the Straw Hats see a circular rainbow just before suddenly encountering the serpent currents is based on this myth. * The Thousand Sunny was shown doing a face-fault similar to the face-fault that the Going Merry did when the crew entered a dangerous situation. * The Thousand Sunny's lion figurehead being mistaken for a sunflower is part of a running gag involving sunflowers and lions. The gag first appeared with Nami's dress when she was young. The dress originally had a sunflower design but Bell-mère stitched on some eyes and a mouth in order to make it a lion. * This gag is also featured in the cover art of a chapter with Zoro trying to capture a lion who is hiding behind him among a bunch of sunflowers.45 * The Thousand Sunny's first appearance in intro songs is in Jungle P, and it has appeared in every one since. * A few of the intro songs show the Sunny using Coup de Burst; however, all of those except one incorrectly shows the ship doing so while the sails are still down. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Thousand Sunny - Wikipedia article about the Thousand Sunny. * Thousand Sunny - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about the Thousand Sunny. * Brig Sloop - Wikipedia article about the type of ship the Thousand Sunny is based on. * Kotatsu - Wikipedia article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room. * Kotatsu - Article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room. * Kamakura, Kanagawa - Wikipedia article about Kamakura where the Beach House is located. Навигация по сайту ca:Thousand Sunny en:Thousand Sunny it:Thousand Sunny zh:千陽號 Категория:Пиратские корабли Категория:Пираты Соломенной Шляпы